Russian Fox
by ScuroMelodia
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts but her and the rest of the 'golden trio' are no longer friends anymore. After Hermione uses a unforgivable spell she makes a deal with Snape's great grandmother to become a animal and be his familiar. But in the end will this redeem the lost lioness from what she had done? this is a HG and SS story and there is NO bestiality in here.
1. Ch 1 RE-DONE

Ok so I do know that I haven't done a fan fiction that I posted on the internet but I just couldn't resist this. I was reading on Familiars and all that crap. Well a few days later I thought I could do a FF on Severus's Familiar but then I realized he didn't have one that I knew of. So here is where it came into my head. _***Light bulb* I will make it to where Mione**__** is his familiar.**_ I don't think anyone has done one like this so I am going to go with it. This takes place in her 6th year and because of the time turner she is a little older than the other students, and another thing not EVERY thing that happened before 6th year is from the books and movies. I switched things up.

Anyhow if someone has done something like this well I am not copying you because every story I have read with them had nothing like this.

I went back and had it beta-ed so this is a re-post and the reason the kids call her Myra is because THEY came up with it. I don't want to stick with the normal Mion, Mia crap so I changed it it is FANFICTION. And the kids call her Sissy because of the fact that she is the closest thing they have every had to one. Have you ever had a little kid come to you and start calling you Sissy/Brother in just a few minutes? If not then I feel sorry for you. And if you want to know anything else then wait for it to be explained in the story because it will be. Now sorry for snapping but it seemed I needed to redo this chapter.

**I do not own.**

* * *

_Why did they _leave _me here by myself? They left without a note or anything _why_? What did _I _do _wrong_? And the worst is __that after _they _left my world had fallen apart within hours… Someone please help me before the dark swallows me whole…_

~Platform 9 ¾ ~

HG POV

I looked around and spotted a few people I knew but as I passed I didn't say hi to them or anything. What was the use; I am hated among my own house after what happened over the summer. I walked by everyone and got onto the train and took one of the farther carts so I wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. That didn't last long.

"Um w-would it b-be o-okay if I s-sat in h-here?" looking up I came into contact with two children that were more than likely first years. The girl who had asked was shy and nervous, the boy standing to her right was the same way though he hid it well and held a strong front.

"Oh yea you can, I don't mind" I watched as the two hurried in and sat down. The small girl spoke first.

"Hi I'm Lucy Key and this is my twin brother Chase Key, were first years this year" girl introduced herself and her brother.

"Well hi there Lucy and Chase my name is Hermione but you can call me Mione or Myra" I said smiling at them.

"Anything from the trolley?" the lady asked the kids looked at it then at each other and then back at the old women and just shook their heads.

"Yes actually, some of all please" I handed her the galleons as she handed me the candy. After she left I looked at the kids and said.

"If you don't tell I was the one to do this you can both have ALL the candy here" both kids' faces lit up and they nodded their heads.

"Thanks Sissy Myra" they both sang together. Smiling I sat back and watched as the fields and trees zoomed by.

~6 Hours later~

~Hogwarts~

As we got off I waved good bye to the two little kids and set off to go to the castle. As we all arrived I dreaded having to live in the Gryffindor dorms. As everyone gathered into the Great Hall and took their seats to watch as the new first years get sorted.

"Chase Snape" I watched in shock as the little boy from the train went up.

"Hmm brave, strong, adventurist, I know the house for you GRYFFINDOR!" we all watched in silence at the shocking news. The little boy looked around and I could tell he was wondering why no one had clapped. Standing up I started the clapping then followed Ginny, who Ron followed and then Harry and the rest of the house. He waited for his sister who got into the same house. As they looked at the table they saw me and their faces lit up.

"SISSY MYRA" they both came running. I smiled and held my arms open they were like little 5 years olds.

"Hey my little birds" I looked around and saw that everyone was glaring. Covering the kids more and away from the others we waited to eat.

"So Mione" Ron tried but ended in a fail attempt to talk.

"I have nothing to say to you Ronald" as the sorting went on I talked to the kids that sat next to me.

"Yea Uncle Sever is a teacher here" I shook my head. '_This will be interesting__'_

"Do you know him Sissy Myra?" I looked into the two kids dark blue eyes.

"Yeah I know him he is going to be my double potion teacher this year." they look at me with glee in their eyes.

"Can you take us to see him?" I looked up at the table and saw he was setting there looking at the two kids.

"Why do that when he is sitting right up there?" the feast had already began so no one was paying attention till they got up and ran up to the main table. Snape was trying to stop them because of the new Familiar that sat up there as a guard.

"KIDS" running after them I grabbed them both right as the beast attacked. There was a shout of spells but it was too late, the two headed dog had already bit me on the side. As I hit the ground and skid to a stop I noticed the kids were both crying. Trying to stand up only got me a nice little visit from Mr. Floor.

"Sissy, come on get up" I opened my eyes to see both kids were covered in blood and that I was lying in a pool of it. Over the drumming in my ears I could hear the hall was in a panic at what had just happened. Grabbing all my strength, I stood up shakily and faced the dog like beast and shouted the only thing that came to mind.

"Avada Kadavra" I watched as the beast yelled in pain before I fell into complete darkness.

* * *

Well that is all I have for now. I would like to ask that ya'll all pick out what type of familiar Mione becomes.

Fox

Dog

Cat

Owl

Frog

Ferret

Lion Cub

Raven

Ya'll can pick and just tell me in the review any how see ya next time.


	2. Ch 2 The Oak Tree

Ok I would like to start with saying thanks to those who reviewed and picked their choice. Now I would like to address all of you who said something.

**Plamegirl5500:** Thank you for your review.

**Lostmariner4803:**At first I didn't know what you meant so I went back and re-read it and then I saw that yes, I did need to get one and that the story does jump weirdly. I will fix that with the up- coming chapters. And as for the last name thing that will be explained later on. And thank you for your choice.

**Worrywart:** Like I said I realize I need a beta and I know have one. I made up Myra as a different nick name then the ones that are always used. And my beta corrected the way I spell Mione. And thank you for pointing out about my grammar.

**Witch-Werewolf-luv-twi-loner: **Thank you for your review and picking your choice.

**Guest:** I will work on getting it to where it is understood better, I wrote this in about 30 minutes top.

**Mio:** Thank you for pointing out everything I needed to fix I will work hard to get it to standers and thank you for reviewing. I will work on getting detail in there.

**NeverGonnaBePerfect:** Thank you for reviewing and your choice.

**Mam Shmi:** Thank you as well on both.

**So Rude:** I only used crap twice so get over it. I can do and say whatever I wish to. If you are put off then please stop reading because there will be cussing and other themes in this story. You are not my mother or my father. I am not craving any attention from you so please if you do not like it then GET over it and stop reading and move on.

Anyhow another thing I addressed last chapter about all that stuff I just want you all to know I am not mad, I just got a little put out on it and was trying to clear it up. If I came across rude then please forgive me on that.

I do not own

_Looking around I noticed I was surrounded by a meadow. Looking ahead I noticed tree glowing. I moved towards it at a hesitant pace. Once I was standing in front of the tree I realized it was an Oak, a very old on at that. Reaching out to touch it I felt it pulsate under my hand. Pulling back I watched in fascination as the tree came to life._

"_Who goes there" The old oak spoke in a wise tone._

"_Hermione Granger" the oak seemed to shift as though it was looking at me._

"_Hermione Granger, why child would ye be in between the realm of spirits and the realm of earth?" I looked at the old oak in shock._

"_In between the realms?" That's when everything came back in a rush._

"_I'm dead, aren't I?" I asked the oak._

"_No dear ye are hanging on the edge, there is hope" looking at the oak I asked,_

"_What must I do to get back" the oak shifted again as the wind picked up and carried leaves about it in a melodic dance. Watching the leaves dance a little bit longer I turned my attention back to the oak only to see it was gone and in its place stood an elderly woman. She was beautiful for her age and held an air of wisdom around her._

"_Hermione dear I have a bargain for you" she spoke in a bell like voice._

"_What is it and who are you?" she smiled_

"_I am Susan Snape and the request I have for you will help you redeem yourself for the spell you used." That is when I remembered the unforgivable spell._

"_But is that possible?" I asked her close to tears._

"_Yes child it is and I will help you." She walked closer and put her right hand on me._

"_I request you become a familiar and help my grandson"_

"_Your grandson, and who is he?" she smiled again and spoke the one name I knew was coming._

"_Severus Snape" swallowing I nodded._

"_I will" she smiled once more and then spoke._

"_Let the winds and the spirits guide you child" and with that the wind picked up and she was swallowed by the multiple leaves and I fell into blackness once more._

~Hogwarts medical wing~

~3 days later~

I awoke to voices around me. I noticed that my senses were sharper and that I felt weird. Opening my eyes I noticed things differently. Everything was sharper. Every one that was standing in the room looked at me in amazement and then spoke.

"Your awake" I went to reply but all that came out was a bark like noise. Looking at the others in panic Dumbledore spoke.

"Hermione dear you turned into a Russian snow fox after you used the killing curse on the beast." I felt light headed when I remembered my dream like vision. '_This is what she meant. I have a chance to redeem myself and all I have to do is watch over Snape.' _Getting up I shook for a second before walking over to where Professor Snape was standing. I looked up at him and cocked my head to the side. He seemed to get it as he used his ability to read my mind.

"**Granger why are you a fox?"**

"_**Professor I was turned into your familiar." **_I could feel his shock and honestly I couldn't blame him.

"**And just how did this happen?" **He demanded.

"_**I got a visit from your great grandmother and an old oak tree while I was in a short coma" **_he said nothing as he pulled from my head.

"It would seem Ms. Granger is now my familiar" everyone gasped except Dumbledore.

"Well then things will need to be arranged so that Ms. Granger will be registered as your familiar." He looked at Harry and the others.

"As for you four I don't want this out to NO ONE. If anyone asks Hermione is in St. Mungo's being treated for her wounds and then got sent home." He then turned back to Professor Snape.

"I want you to pick a name for your familiar, she can't go around being called Hermione now can she?" with one last twinkling smile he left along with everyone else who were complaining.

Well there we go you guys can pick what he names her.

Dusk

Minx

Snow

Little One

Fang

Well ya'll get to pick just put the name you want in the review and we shall see which name wins.

Now for the voting

Fox – 5

Lion Cub – 4

Cat – 0

Raven – 1

Ferret – 0

Frog – 0

Owl – 1

Dog – 0

Well there is the way the votes turned out see ya next time.


	3. Ch 3 Bad Luck

I know it has been for ever since I updated this story, but here we go. I would like to thank and apologize to you all for the delay. And don't worry everything will be explained farther into the chapters. I suspect that the next few chapters are when the real fun begins. Any how I am sorry and I hope you can all forgive me. Also I do not own (I will say it now and all declaimers are on my page.) now let's start shall we?

* * *

It has been a week since I became a fox, and so far IT SUCKS. I constantly have to watch out for Snape, who just loves to experiments on with his potions. Jumping off of the desk I glided over to where he was grading his papers. As I reached him I pawed at his leg.

"What" I just looked at him with 'are you kidding me'

"Right you can't speak" _'Na crap smart one' _I thought.

"**What do you want?"**

"**Oh nothing, but oh I don't know food" **he raised a brow at this.

"**Didn't you just eat women?" **

"**Yes but I get hungry faster now" **I pouted in my mind I had my arms crossed but on the outside I looked hurt.

"**Fine" **he called a house elf to come.

"Sarah can you bring some food up down here for Dusk?" the little house elf nodded before popping off. I gave a small bark to say my thanks.

"You will be going to classes with me tomorrow so behave." He spoke as he glared at me. _'Well I am sorry if Neville's experiment was going to cause you harm and I just so sided to be nice and save you.'_ Sarah returned and sat my food on the floor then popped away. As I eat the doors to the study came open and two kids came running in. In came the two kids that as played with me for the past week I was recovering.

"DUSK!" they both yelled as they hugged me. Nudging my head into their cheeks in a greeting they pulled away. You see the kids didn't know that "Dusk" was actually me. They were also told that I was sent home.

"Kids is it not your curfew" They both hung their heads before walking out, but not before saying.

"We shall return with dresses and bows for you dusk." I whimpered at this. I hated there dress up dates. Yawning I walked over and hopped onto the bed.

"What do you think you are doing Miss. Granger" Snape asked in a harsh tone. I looked at him as he opened our talking link.

"Oh nothing just wanting to sleep on the BED for once and not the couch like I have for the past week." He glared but I would not move.

"Fine but if you are kicked off or are squashed don't come hunting me for your stupidity." He then proceeded to finish the grading and went to change. But by the time he was done I was already asleep. Awaking to what felt like eyes watching me I curled deeper into the warmth of were ever I was.

"Granger" I slowly lifted my head not really caring, that is tell I noticed WERE that comfily warm spot was. I jumped about 5 feet into the air and flew back. You see the warm comfy spot were his neck and shoulder met. Snape got up like nothing happened and walked over to his closet and pulled out his work alter for the day.

"Stay out of trouble today" I scoffed the best I could in this form. _'Oh this needs to end'_

"I mean it Granger" I nodded my head in defeat. As he started to walk out I jumped onto the table and climbed onto his shoulder. I watched as we walked past students and as they whispered. _'Oh this will be fun.' _When we arrived he did the classic slamming the doors open. _'God after a while that gets old'_ I thought to myself.

"**Is that so Granger." **

"**Whatever do you mean?" **his head barley shook. Jumping off of his shoulder I landed on his class room desk. I watched as he addressed the class.

"There will be no slacking, goofing off, or cheating. If you are caught doing any of these things or suspected of doing these things you will have detention." The students all turned white.

"Good, now I want you all to make a simple sleeping potion" they all paired off and began. I watched as each little group successfully made the potion. Laying my head down just to raise it up again as I heard bubbling. _'This potion shouldn't contain bubbles.' _I looked up to see Snap walking over to a group that strangely reminded me of Neville and Ron. Watching with close eyes I noticed that it was becoming unstable. Thinking quickly I jumped off the desk and ran to were the three stood. Jumping up onto to the desk I added Milk root (Though why that was out I will never know) and watched as it started to calm. Sighing in relief tell it erupted in a violent pop. As the smoke cleared I noticed everyone had black smog on them other than that and the fact that they were all asleep they seemed unharmed.

I looked to were Snap once stood to see him holding out his cape while looking away. Not understanding why he was doing this I looked down and blushed as I pulled the cape out of his hands. _'I am glad to be back but did I really have to be butt necked when I turned back into a human, this is so embarrassing.'_

"Umm thanks, and are you umm ok?"

"I am quite fine, we shall wait for Poppy to get here and tend to the kids." I sighed. Even though I was happy to be human again, I knew I could not stay like this and that it will wear off soon. Just as I was fixing to ask something, the door opened as my eyes grew wide.

* * *

Soo how is every one doing? HeeHee I wonder who it is, don't you. And I would like to apologize again for taking so long to update. Anyhow here are the stats for the vote on the names. And please R&R

Dusk – 4

Minx – 3

Snow – 1

Little one – 1

Fang – 1 (I forgot about the dog by accident)


	4. Ch 4 The Past

I have decided to go ahead and take the pairing off because I am not sure if you all will still want it to be Snap X Hermione after I add this next char in. So this is what I will do I will give it two paths to go down. It can go down either path and I will be happy, but I shall let you all pick.

Another note I am sorry for not updating in forever, I have been a little busy. So with that let's go on and the disclaimer is on my profile.

Out of all the damn people in this damn school it just HAD to be this one. I smiled shakily and scratched the back of my head. He just stood there shocked and a little disturbed. Snape when to talk but was interrupted.

"What the hell Granger I thought you were sent home."

"Well you see Malfoy, umm well, ahh." I couldn't speak correctly I mean COME On.

"What is going on here." He directed it to Snape. The man clad in black shook his head.

"She was punished for using an unforgivable and now has to serve time as my familiar" it all seemed to sink in.

"So wait that snow white fox has been Hermione the whole time" he didn't seem to notice he had slipped on my name.

"Yes" he looked at me with hurt and anger. 'Crap'

"Why didn't you tell me Hermione" I tried to find the right words.

"I couldn't, Dumbledore didn't want anyone knowing."

"Yes but I am your friend." I could just see Snape raising his eyebrow at this.

"Umm Draco you slipped"

"I don't give a damn who heard" he really needed to calm down.

"Ok kids I think it is time to tell me what in the bloody hell is going on." Snape said glaring at both of us.

"After Poppy gets here." I tried but it didn't work.

"Sarah can take care of them. As for you two my office NOW" we both walked slowly into what will be my worst nightmare all over.

"Hey Hermione are you sure you're ready to talk about it?" Draco asked in a low tone. I just shook my head; after all it was about time that someone else knew what happened over the summer.

"Ok explain as to how the hell you two became friends" before I looked up I shut off all emotions so that I wouldn't get hurt.

"It all started about a month after school was over. I was supposed to be going to go look for my parents for a while and see how they were doing, but I never got to go. You see Harry ad Ron got this new friend his name was Blaze. He was nice and all but then things started to change. Blaze started to slowly change both Ron and Harry and within a week they were no more. It wasn't too soon after before Blaze had started to hit Ginny, She tried to tell Harry but he called her a liar and pushed it to the side. Then she told me and I went to go and confront him but as always it didn't go the way planed. It was going good and I had the upper hand but I didn't keep hit. He all of a sudden started to attack me. Of course if it were with spells I would have won but it wasn't. Ginny found me about an hour or two after he left. I was in the hospital for about two days. Ginny and I told Harry and Ron but they both said that Blaze would never do that and that we were lying.

_**~Flash Back~**_

_**Ginny and I went into the pub were the boys would be for the day. As we walked up to Harry and Ron I started to get a weird feeling. Before I could stop Ginny she had tapped Harrys back.**_

"_**Harry something needs to be done about Blaze, he attacked Hermione and hurt her bad enough to be put in the hospital." Ginny spoke in a quite tone so that others would not hear.**_

"_**Ginny stop laying you can clearly tell that she did that herself. Blaze would do no such thing." We both looked at Ron like he was crazy.**_

"_**Why would I hurt myself?" I asked him.**_

"_**Easy so that Harry would believe that Ginny was telling the truth" What has happened to them?**_

"_**Are you two really going to take sides with a guy who you two barley know over your sister and best friend" from the look they shared it knew what they were going to pick. I grabbed Ginny and we left if only that was the end for me and her.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

A little while after that was the biggest attack yet. I and Ginny had told her parents and the boys were watched on but Blaze was no longer aloud around. Well they sent us to America for a vacation and to get away, but he followed us. It was one stormy evening and Ginny and I were trying to get back home.

_**~Second Flashback~**_

"_**Grr, this is the last time I go out before a storm for ice cream" Ginny grumbled. I laughed at this as we kept running? As we ran past an ally I hard cans and stuff be kicked and moved. I looked to Ginny and we ran faster. But the teens that were in the ally were nothing compared to what was waiting for us. As we arrived at the front door Ginny went and unlocked it. As we went in something didn't feel right. I looked to Ginny and said.**_

"_**Let's go to the park for a while" I pulled her out of the house and right when we reached the stairs the apartment blew. I and Ginny thought the same thing. 'He had followed us.'**_

"_**Hermione I thought he didn't know where we were" I couldn't answer all I could think of was a way to get out of here.**_

"_**Come on we need to get to the park" We got up and ran. Since we ran at full speed we reached the park in no time.**_

"_**Ok we need to come up with a plane to get ahold of the others." I said. I watched as Ginny's eye lit up.**_

"_**I have my phone" She when to pull it out when a gloved hand slammed it closed and took it. That's when we knew that we were trapped and doomed. Two others stepped out before giddying us to a car.**_

_**~End Second Flashback~**_

That was the last time we saw daylight for a week. To sum up the week we were tortured and beat but luckily nothing sexual happened." I somehow ended up looking down.

"Ok but were dose Draco and your friendship come into play?" I looked to Draco and he just nodded.

"That would be my story to tell"

_**~Draco's Flashback~**_

_**Looking to my friend I noticed how cheerful he seemed to be.**_

"_**Dude what has you so cheerful?" He looked to me before smiling evilly. That was never a good sign.**_

"_**Oh nothing but you need to see this you will enjoy it." I followed him into his room and sat down next to him.**_

"_**Ok what I am about to show you is what has me so happy. Of course you can't tell anyone about this." I nodded my head as to ok.**_

"_**Ok this is a Mud blood and a fallen pure blood." I slightly cringed at the first word he said but let it go. I watched as a camera came on. I gasped and fell out of my chair in shock.**_

"_**How the hell did you get the Wesel and Granger?" he just smirked.**_

"_**Oh quite easy I turned there friends agents them. Then they were sent to America without anyone to watch them. From there on it was all a piece of cake." Looking closer I noticed blood, a lot of blood.**_

"_**Why is there so much blood?" I really didn't want to know.**_

"_**Oh well they are quite wild so I needed them to be calm and submissive." I didn't need to know what he did. I looked at the two people who I had grown to hate because of my father. I was mean and cruel but there is one thing that I was raised to know. That is to never hurt a lady that was taught by my father and mother. And even so I would never go this far just to get something so stupid. I looked to him and saw the sick enjoyment he got then I looked back to the screen to see Granger hold the other girl. Looking to Blaze I spoke.**_

"_**Hey dude you should go get some popcorn and bring it up here" he seemed to like the idea.**_

"_**Hmm I don't think I have any more popcorn here." **_**'Damn'**

"_**Then go get some I want popcorn fir this." He grumbled before aspirating away. Getting up I went down the stairs and looked for the basement. Not finding a door I started to move the carpets. I finally found a trap door. Going down the stairs I reached the cage they were in.**_

"_**Malfoy what the hell are you doing here." Granger spoke, but there was none of her fire that was always there when she addressed me. Pulling out the key I opened the door.**_

"_**Actually I am here to save the day in an ironic way" she just looked at me in a 'no fucking way' look.**_

"_**How do I know you are actually going to save us or just lead us to him? That seems more like what you would do" I shook my head as I unlocked there chains. The female red head backed away even more.**_

"_**Wesel you are fine I will not hurt you" her and Granger stood up and walked out."**_

_**Why are you helping us Malfoy, You hate mud bloods and you hate Ginny's family just as much."**_

"_**Because I learned that there is more to one person then what they are told to be. Now come on before he gets back." We reached the fireplace upstairs, reaching over to grab Granger's arm she flinched away.**_

"_**I said I will not hurt you now let me grab your arm so that we can go to my apartment."**_

"_**Fine"**_

_**~Draco's Flashback Ends~**_

And that is how we became friends in a weird and twisted way. Haven't you though it weird that Ginny never showed up for school and dropped out" Snape just sat there looking shocked and greatly disturbed.

So how was it? Was it any good? And now we all know what happened over the summer. There will be a pickup in drama from this point and like I said this can end up and Hermione X Draco or a Hermione X Snape. I will let ya'll vote but I will also make the final decision. You need to give me a reason as to why you want the paring you pick. Anyhow see ya.


End file.
